


I accept

by zadr_bee



Series: Witch Dib au [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Old Fic, Reluctant Soulmates, Witch AU, ZaDr, keef gets beat up, sorry keef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Zim realizing they’re soulmates is determined to get Dib to join him, Dib’s not having it. But when Keef gets a little too touchy with Zim something clicks in the witch
Relationships: Zim/Dib
Series: Witch Dib au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	I accept

Dib would normally be minding his business and looking over his notes or in his grimoire, but something caught his eye across the quad. His, ugh,(even thinking the word made him gag) soulmate being pestered by a ginger he didn’t know the name of. But whatever. If Zim is bothered all the better, much better then when he was trying to impress Dib into accepting his offer as his mate. Dib had declined again and again and Zim seemed to give up, but the way he seemed to buzz excitedly when Dib even glanced his way was proof that Zim was still set on his goal of making Dib accept their undeniable link.  
Now this would have been fine, but the ginger seemed to be very touchy with Zim. Dib felt a pang in his chest and saw his feet stamping over.  
“Hey! Hands off him.”  
The ginger blinked but didn’t remove his hands, Zim’s face lit up and he attempted to turn but was held still by the taller ginger.  
“I’m not doing anything wrong Mr. Asocial.”  
“Yes you are, he’s clearly uncomfortable.”  
Dib crossed his arms as his eyelid twitched, he was itching to resort to magic to solve his problem but his safety as not being known as a witch was too important.  
“I’m not making him uncomfortable in the slightest, right Zimmy?”  
Dib growled lowly at the sickeningly sweet tone of the ginger, like poisonous honey.  
‘Don’t call him that.’ He wanted to scream, but Zim slapped the ginger before he could.  
“Get your FILTHY hands off the almighty ZIM!”  
The ginger thought for a moment as the Irken seethed.   
“Nope!”  
The boy was disgustingly cheery.  
“Leave him alone.”  
“No, you’re not his boyfriend.”  
Dib narrowed his eyes and took up a fighting stance.  
“Let go of him before I knock your teeth in.”  
“Why should I? You don’t scare me.”  
At that moment Dib lunged forward and uppercutted the gingers jaw. The boys eyes rolled back slightly and he let go of Zim at the impact. Dib picked up the ginger by the fabric of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye.  
“Don’t touch what’s mine”  
“I could say the same.”  
The boy wheezed out.  
Something snapped inside of Dib then and he could feel the magic buzzing in his arms and he slammed him onto the ground and stomped on his back, pressing down hard enough to crack a rib or two.  
“Don’t. Touch. What’s. Mine.”  
Dib whispered as he learned down only pressing harder as he did.  
“Got it?”  
The ginger nodded frantically and Dib stepped off him. The ginger scrambled away and Dib watched him scurry.   
Dib looked around at the staring eyes and impulsively yelled,  
“If any of you bastards so much as LOOK at him, I’ll kill you!”  
Dib breathed angrily as the scared students started to look anywhere but at him and- wait where was the lizard anyways?  
Dib was knocked slightly forward by arms around him and a warm nuzzling cheek pressed into his back. A soft chittering emanated from the creature nuzzled up to him. Dib looked at Zim who was now looking up at him, fake pupils blown with infatuation and a dopey grin on his stupid green face.  
“Does this mean you accept?”  
Zim asked excitedly, clicking as he did.  
Dib weighed the thoughts in his head, he hated Zim, but if anyone even came near the alien he’d blast their brains out himself.

“I accept.”


End file.
